


Entangled

by LadyFoxy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFoxy/pseuds/LadyFoxy
Summary: Lemon Oneshot. Hanamiya/OC/Kiyoshi. OC is struggling with her relationship with Kiyoshi Teppei and runs into the one and only Hanamiya Makoto, who happens to be her ex on an empty campus. Angst-y sex ensues. Implied cheating and non-con.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: It’s been almost 9 years since I’ve written a piece of FanFiction. The purge on FanFiction.net back in 2012 had erased a good chunk of my stories and happiness in writing and I’m still pretty scarred by the ordeal (also because I was dumb enough not to save the original files). I haven’t watched anime in quite some time, but I’ve always wanted to dabble in Kuroko no Basuke. Here’s just a lemon piece that I wrote on a whim because why not?
> 
> I miss my old days on FF.net, it was fun to be creative and a horny fangirl, making all my fantasies come true with my anime crushes through writing, hah!
> 
> I didn’t go into too much detail about the OC (no name, no descriptors--which makes it easier to self-insert). I loved reading KNB imagine prompts and was inspired. If people like it, I might consider building the story out, fleshing out characters etc. My ultimate dream fic would be a ménage à trois situation: Hanamiya x OC x Kiyoshi, but here’s the first step, I guess! Enjoy :)

She wished she wasn’t having this silent treatment _thing_ with Kiyoshi Teppei. It wasn’t even a fight, really. They’ve just been avoiding each other ever since that incident happened and there wasn’t any resolution or discussion about their relationship. Were they still together? Or were they on a break? Because it sure felt like it. 

Seirin had just won a home game against Kirisaki Daiichi and the Seirin team had gone out to celebrate. She would usually be part of the celebration, but Kiyoshi had given her the cold shoulder and didn’t bother inviting her, despite the fact that she was his girlfriend. She had sat on the bleachers to cry since the crowd dispersed. Time went by and soon the entire campus was empty. Lights were on but even the janitors had gone home. She should probably get going too.

She sighed and proceeded to leave the gym. The school was a bit eerie late at night, so she was swift in her steps, wanting to get home soon. She then heard someone strolling behind her, then she heard a whistle.

The whistled melody made her stop dead in her tracks.

She spun around.

A figure that was clad in a dark green uniform came into sight. 

That handsome, menacing face and...those damn eyebrows.

Hanamiya Makoto.

_ Great, just great. _

This was worse than running into a ghost.

He smirked at her.

She quickened her footsteps even more and turned left in the hallway. A dead-end. She went to school here! How could she not know the damn layout of the school? 

She was obviously flustered by running into her sadistic ex-boyfriend. She hated that his presence still unnerved her and rendered herself useless. She always had a soft spot for him and this was just...way too much.

“Long time no see, kitten,” Hanamiya Makoto had a mischievous grin on his face as he inched forward towards her with his hands in his pocket.

The Kirisaki Daiichi basketball captain had seen his ex-lover sulking in the corner up on the bleachers. Of course he was interested to come...check-in on her. Last time he heard, she was with Kiyoshi Teppei. He wondered what happened?

“Hanamiya-kun,” She blurted, backing up clumsily. It was obvious she was nervous.

_ Nervous, and way too predictable. _

Soon, she found her back against the wall.

“Tch, addressing me with formalities now, huh?” He sneered, reaching out a hand to wrap around her neck, leaning his face dangerously close to hers.

This was all getting out of hand.

“I have a boyfriend!” She panicked.

“And where is the Iron Heart himself then?” He snickered, using his knee to part her legs.

“Teppei is probably celebrating with the team, he’d be expecting me--”

Her voice was quivering and she didn’t sound confident about her statement at all.

Before she could further explain, Hanamiya Makoto crashed his lips over hers.

His other hand grabbed at her wrist, which was pathetically pushing him away and pinned it against the wall.

Her sweet innocent lips were just as soft as he remembered. His kiss was subduing her vocal protests and they were just soft whimpers now.

He abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away. A string of saliva connected their lips.

Her eyes were half-glazed over and the cutest shade of pink flushed her cheeks, just how he had liked it.

“My, my, you wouldn’t want Kiyoshi to see you in such a...compromising position, hmm?” He teased, “Too bad I got you exactly where I want.” 

_ In his spiderweb. _

He reached down to her inner thigh, she almost let out a moan. This bastard still remembered it was one of her erogenous spots and it would always turn her into putty.

“I wonder if you’re still as sensitive…” He said, trailing his hand upwards under her skirt.

She squirmed. _ In anticipation. _

What would Teppei think if he saw her like this? Sweet and caring Kiyoshi.

But the memory of seeing him and Riko embracing in the locker room after hours was still so raw and it her chest hurt whenever she thought about it. Riko was all about basketball, she’s always got her A-game and she was a strong woman--everything she wasn’t. Maybe that’s the type of person Kiyoshi needed. Someone more assertive to challenge him. Maybe it was never meant to be, between them. The way he had looked up at her when she walked in on them. His eyes, there wasn’t any remorse in them, just pity.

She remembered how rough Hanamiya was with her when she was at Daikichi. It had both scared and excited her, but now, all she wanted was for Hanamiya to touch her. She missed it. She didn’t want Kiyoshi’s warm, big hands. She wanted Hanamiya’s teeth on her, and his fingers slithering all over her. 

Hanamiya cupped her sex and leaned in, licking her earlobe, “Someone’s already soaking. Naughty girl.”

“Makoto,” Her voice was barely audible, “Please...”

He pushed her panties to the side and slid a digit into her wet folds, “Don’t mind if I do.”

You could hear the lecherous smirk in his voice, in his every action. WIth every pump of his finger.

She mewed and it was soon until she started bucking her hips towards him, matching his rhythm.

He grinned at how much control he still had over her and her body. He knew the exact buttons to push and spots to caress. She had always been this obedient, frail and sweet. 

Everything he loathed, but appreciated in her as a whole. She was the perfect plaything and girlfriend. Most would say too good. Too pure and good for someone like him. They were polar opposites but somehow made it work for those two years she was at Kirisaki Daiichi. It was easy to be cruel. It was easy to make her cry. It was easy to push her away. And one day, she decided she’d had enough---which he’d give her kudos for leaving him. 

They do say you only realize what good you had after you lost it, and that was fucking true. He never had a woman like her, before or after. Of course it was infuriating to find out that she had transferred to Seirin, double that when he found out she was Kiyoshi Teppei’s girlfriend. He hadn’t told her about his rivalry with his fellow Uncrowned King---Iron Heart, but fate had a way of fucking things up. You can say he was beyond furious--even jealous, that she was with that dolt!

“Does the Iron Heart do you like this, hmm?’” He asked, thrusting his slender finger in and out of her.

“Ahh-nn, please, don’t talk about him,” She moaned, “Just...fuck me!”

“Quite an impatient kitten now, are we?” Hanamiya teased.

She nodded desperately, clutching at his collar, “Please, Makoto…”

“Please what?” He chuckled, “I wouldn’t know if you don’t tell me.” 

“I need you...I want your cock,” She whispered.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He pulled out his finger and gave her clit a rub, “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

He loved making her squirm and say things that made her blush.

She thrashed almost violently at his teasing, her voice a bit louder this time, “Please, I want your cock.”

“What do you want me to do with my cock?” He was egging her on. Goddamn it.

“I want you to fuck me with your cock,” She pleaded, “Please, Makoto.”

Her face burned as she said it. Sex with Kiyoshi was lovely and vanilla. It wasn’t anything like this with Hanamiya. 

Was she cheating on Kiyoshi? Were they on a break? She didn’t know. He never chased after her when she walked in on him and Riko. DIdn’t she deserve an explanation? Or was the moment they locked eyes the same moment they acknowledged that they were over? She loved him, just like she had loved Hanamiya. When she loves, she gives her entire heart, body and soul. Kiyoshi had shattered her love and trust. He had held her and promised her the world, that he would protect her from harm. She didn’t want to think about him at this moment anymore, she didn’t want to feel the heartache right now. In this instant, she wanted to feel something other than heartache and her body ached for embrace.

“There we go,” He unzipped his pants and positioned his hard member right against her wetness, “Want me to fuck you good, kitten?”

Before she could answer, he jammed himself right inside of her. She gasped and opened her legs wider. He moved in even closer to her, hoisting her legs up so they were wrapped tightly around his waist.

He let out an exhale of satisfaction, “I missed fucking this tight little pussy.”

He always had a way of making her feel incredibly dirty but turned on at the same time. In some ways, it gave her a strange sense of belonging, like everything was okay again--as fucked up as that sounds. She moaned and threw her head back, closing her eyes to savor the sensation. 

He pulled her hair and hissed, “Look at me when I fuck you.”

She complied, her eyes watering up, “Makoto…”

Damn, did this make him even harder. He pressed her against the wall and had his way with her. He’d reach down and squeeze her breasts through her half undone shirt. He was loving this. This was what he had been missing. 

He studied her face as she looked at him. She was so beautiful, with her eyes glazed with lust, her airy moans escaped her slightly pink, supple lips. Did Kiyoshi get to see this stunning view every night? Ugh, Hanamiya didn’t like the mere thought of that. He focused on bucking his hips into hers. He could feel her legs wrap even tighter around his waist. 

It was rather exciting doing it in a semi-public location. They used to do this back when they were together, even if she was always shy about things. He’d finger-bang her on the bus, or sometimes make her suck him off on the roof at school. _ Oh, good times. _

Hanamiya Makoto could feel himself getting close and he could tell she was too, by her breathiness. “Are you gonna cum on my cock, hmm?”

“Yes, please, Makoto,” She nodded like crazy, now grabbing onto him like it was the end of the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still looking at him in the eyes. His dark grey eyes that flickered in lust and control.

“Then cum for me,” He demanded.

They both rocked towards each other’s body, feeling the wave of orgasm wash over.

“Fuck!” He cussed, pressing his lips over hers to silence her now louder moans.

He let her down and she almost collapsed to the ground. Her knees were shaking. “Makoto,” She was still trying to regain her breath.

He lifted her up and fixed her shirt and hair. She was a bit dischelved but so fucking hot to him. He almost ruined her in the best way possible. He needed that. She seemed to have needed it too. He bet Kiyoshi couldn’t fuck her this good or make her cum this hard.

Hanamiya traced his fingers along her jawline, “Mine, all mine.”

“I missed you,” She blurted out, a tear rolling down her rubicund cheeks.

“You know I hate it when you cry,” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

In this moment, it was almost infinite—he was being the most tender he’s ever been.

Because he fucking missed her too.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As you can see, I’m very rusty in my fiction writing and smutty scenes and I’m always guilty for Mary-Sue OCs. I know exactly what my weaknesses are but wasn’t sure if I wanted to jump right back into writing more extensively, hence the lack of character development. However, if you enjoyed it or are interested in reading more, please leave a review, your encouragement would be greatly appreciated. It’ll give me some validation to be passionate about writing again. XOXO.


End file.
